Talk:Battle in New York 2019/@comment-13224152-20190925143809
This CQ is really fully need preparation and tactics to make it clear, i'm gonna make tips, but just wait Stage 1 consist some fusion of wyvern, tentacle plant and lancer dragon (this is moment where you keep ready to buffing eli early, and also after special dragon appeared he will debuff you with party heal recover down for 10 turn (can be resisted and removeable), then you will need to clear all of them quickly or you will be miss chance to get party sure hit for all allies (you need it if you not want to rng hit at metal ghost at stage 2 and 4) Stage 2 consist some archer bone, zombie and some metal ghost that cast def up (this def up is really strong as non ce damage servant only barely hit) the real challenge is after skeleton leader appear where it will debuff eli with permanent taunt for 8 turn which this is moment where you really to take cover eli hp, defeat them and go to next place Stage 3 consist 1 assassin goblin, 1 rider wolf and 1 citizen (this one will never attack you and avoid hit him at all cost due he can give you party regen for 20 turn if you let him alive, defeat goblin and wolf and go to next place Stage 4 will suddenly coming avenger wyvern that give again party debuff heal rate down for 10 turn (still same mechanic at stage 1 aka resisted or removeable), and also there are also one metal ghost which once again no problem if you still have sure hit buff if not expired, clear it and go to next stage Stage 5 is definitely really need some startegy to clear it since it's hard this stage consist 1 Spriggan (Saber) 1 Gazer (Archer) and 1 (Demon), and both of them will buffed themselves with infinite turn Invul Break, Debuff Immunity and both of them gain 2 bar charge (can also be removeable by your servant so up to you), for this time you must really really quickly kill Gazer first as this monster NP is AoE which particually kill all of them (Make sure you save some np bar on eli saber to let her do NP) after that if you not have time to kill spriggan, you CAN LET TAUNTER EAT SPRIGGAN NP as sacrifice for switching new party member (in my case i'm using mashu), because that you can instead focus on Demon first to kill him fast before he can launch NP, after that kill spriggan and you will go to final stage Stage 6 is true final battle consist one big Rider dragon with 1000k HP and 1700k HP which obvious can kill all your party members with expect buffed eli, take the not that Dragon at beginning turn will REMOVE ALL YOUR PARTY BUFF, BUT IN EXCHANGE ALL COOLDOWN OF YOUR FRONT PARTY WILL BE REDUCED TO 0 (so if you really hard to decide you want to buff your party on stage 5 then don't worry you can go all out as it will be refreshed), after that deal with him until you break dragon bar, after final break DRAGON WILL INFLICT 2 TURN CHARM TO YOUR BRAVE ELI ONLY and gain Buff timer that give him defense up perturn (in this time you can using Clear skill (from your atlas MC), but you can also save it later let the charm effect take it until expired as Dragon NP can inflict burn and buster performance down for 5 turn which more annoying that 2 turn charm, after you understand it, just kill him with all might from Eli Hero and congrats, you finish this GAME CQ (y)